DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The goal of this training program in Neuro-Oncology is to train medical doctors with the aim that, throughout their career, they will stay aware of, collaborate on, participate in, and/or conduct research and therapy programs specializing in brain tumors. Physicians, typically neurosurgeons, neurologists and medical oncologists, who have finished their residency training and wish to pursue a career in academic medicine are recruited for an appointment of two or three years with the first year being spent on the Neuro-Oncology Service in Brain Tumor Research (BTRC). Here they participate in all aspects of treating patients with malignant brain tumors. The protocols used to treat these patients are the result of previous clinical studies and new data from basic laboratory research. During the first year, each Fellow is briefed on all laboratory research being conducted in the BTRC and on the brain tumor related projects being conducted in several non-BTRC laboratories. One of the Principal Investigators in these laboratories will be selected to serve as preceptor for the Fellow for the second, and possibly third years of the traineeship. In the preceptor's laboratory the trainee will be involved in the planning, execution, and analysis of a research project on brain tumor biology. It is expected that each trainee will be first author of at least one publication per year of their traineeship. During the clinical year, Fellows will participate in all clinically-related seminars and conferences sponsored by the BTRC. They will also be required to take a course on the ethical conduct of research. During the laboratory research year(s), Fellows will participate in all events associated with the individual laboratory plus those events associated with the BTRC. The ultimate goal of the training program is to impart the necessary knowledge and skills for the trainee to establish a neuro-oncology program in an academic environment and, hopefully, with an accompanying laboratory research program.